Limpet Controller
Limpet Controllers are a series of shipboard modules used to control limpet drones. The drones can be launched from the ship to do various tasks depending on the type of limpet. The limpets are disposable, consumable items you have to replenish at a Starport under the Munitions section, or via Synthesis, and your maximum capacity is limited only by your cargo hold. All types of drones share the same disposable items; Limpets are programmed at time of launch, and so only a generic Limpet item needs to be carried - you don't need to worry about juggling the logistics of your various types of Limpets if you have multiple different Controllers installed. Drone Types Collector Collector limpets collect items in space and deliver them to their ships cargohold. Useful for pirates needing to gather cargo in a hurry and for miners with lots of ore to scoop. Collection drones have two modes. The primary mode scoops the object or canister you're currently targeting. The secondary mode has an area effect, scooping everything it can before it expires. In the latter mode, Collector drones move more slowly, but can gather multiple items before expiring; otherwise, they self-destruct when the designated item has been retrieved. Decontamination Decontamination limpets attach to a target ship's hull and remove any caustic residue left by Thargoid Interceptor missiles. At the same time, the drones also repair a portion of the target ship's hull, but are less effective at repair work than Repair drones. Fuel Transfer Fuel Transfer limpets let a player send one ton of fuel to another ship, while in flight. Ships can carry additional fuel for their escort fighters and extend the effective range of their Wings. Hatch Breaker Hatch Breaker limpets can be fired upon the targeted ship and upon contact break its Cargo hatch, thereby ejecting the target's cargo over time. It can be countered with Point Defence Turrets. Prospector Prospector limpets scan asteroids, scouting for mineable materials they contain. They are very useful when seeking rare ores. Recon Recon limpets hack into data points, such as those found on Bulk Cruiser Megaships. Repair Repair limpets repair the targeted ship's hull. If launched without an assigned target, they will repair the hull of their parent ship instead. Depending on what type of Repair Limpet Controller is installed, multiple limpets can be active on a ship at a time; exceeding the module's limit of active limpets will cause the oldest active limpet on the target to self-destruct. Research Research drones attach to targeted Thargoid Interceptors, Thargoid Scouts, or alien organic lifeforms found at Notable Stellar Phenomena, and retrieve a research sample, such as a Thargoid Cyclops Tissue Sample, which is then stored aboard the ship as a Commodity. Notes * Limpets are stored in the ship's cargo hold, unlike most other consumables. Each Limpet takes one "ton" of storage space. * Limpets are consumed when first activated, and cannot be recovered even once their task(s) are completed. The following conditions will result in Limpet (self-)destruction; ** Task Completion. Limpets will self-destruct when their task has been successfully carried out. ** Life-time Expiration. Limpets will eventually self-destruct when the control timer (as listed in the Controller's specifications) reaches zero. ** Control Range. If the Mothership flies too far away from its Limpets, they will automatically self-destruct. ** Enemy Fire. Point Defence Turrets may fire upon Limpets, especially Hatch Breakers, and subsequently destroy them. ** Collision. Limpets sometimes do not attempt to maneuver around objects such asteroids, wrecks, or other ships; they can easily slam into something and will be destroyed as a result. Trivia *Between December 16, 2018 and December 16, 2019, over 200 million Limpets had been used and abandoned in space.Frontier Forums: Celebrating 5 years of Elite Dangerous! References